


The Secrets in Truth

by Wishunew



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Borderline underage, M/M, Master/Servant, Oneshot, PWP, Silly, Somnophilia, most of the cast are mentioned in passing, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishunew/pseuds/Wishunew
Summary: Paracelsus gives Ritsuka something strange to drink. Now, all of Chaldea, but mostly Gawain, have to deal with the consequences.





	The Secrets in Truth

**Author's Note:**

> the last of my Gawain/Ritsu oneshots for now. this one got hella silly in the beginning. some people are probably OOC but i had fun writing it so who cares. enjoy~

Ritsuka loved to help his servants, so when Hohenheim asked for help one day, he was more than willing to lend the eccentric caster a hand, or, a stomach, as it seemed. 

 

It was a rather innocent looking lilac purple colored potion that seemed to sparkle lightly. It swirled on its own in the bottle the caster handed to Ritsuka, glimmering innocently in the light of the laboratory the other man had set up. The novice mage watched the contents in the container dance with a little bit fascination, a little bit of concern.

 

“So, I just drink this and then tell you how I feel?” Ritsu asked carefully. He was sure that Hohenheim wouldn't poison him but trying to make him mentally susceptible to things just so he could get his own room instead of having to bunk up with some of the other Casters wasn't out of the question. 

 

“Yes, as soon as you can, please. I need to get an accurate time recorded.” Ever the scientist. The human chuckled and popped the stopper off the bottle and gave the concoction a sniff; It smelled like a suspicious lack of substance, which was not great and made his brain a little cranky, why didn't it smell like anything? Oh well. 

 

“Bottoms up,” Ritsuka said with small laugh as he tipped the contents into his mouth. It was thick like melted ice cream, a little sticky, and aggressively tasteless. So much so that his body almost revolted at the idea of it being inside him. But he managed to drink it. He’d made a promise after all and his caster was counting on him. “Blehg” he said pointedly as he finished, wiping at his mouth to get rid of the almost greasy feeling he’d been left over with. “Thats gross. Is it supposed be like that? It feels like I just drank a bottle full of cum.”

 

The scratching of Hohenheim’s pencil on the paper stopped with an abrupt silence as he turned sharply to stare at the master, “I’m sorry, what?” the caster asked, trying to keep his face a mask of scientific curiosity. 

 

“Was it supposed to be like that? Good thing it didn't taste like it because yuck. You could have warned me a little bit, though? Giving blowjobs is fun and all but I really hate swallowing. Are we done? Da Vinci said some of the grails have been giving off weird energies and I should probably get to their office to see if I can help.”

 

That was much more like their Master, Hohenheim thought as he nodded and Ritsuka walked out. As soon as the door closed he frantically searched his samples to make sure he hadn’t accidently given the human the wrong thing, how embarrassing for a scientist, but no, it had been what he’d intended it to be. He made a note to expect interesting results. 

 

It was lunch by the time Da Vinci decided that they had had enough of Ritsuka asking them what everything was supposed to do and why, and sent him on his way so they could get some actual work done. Hamburgers were for lunch, it looked like Altoria alter had pressured Emiya into cooking them once again. Ritsuka spotted Medb across the room while he was picking up his food and bypassed his normal sitting place, with the round table knights, to join her, Fergus, Fionn and Diarmund. They all greeted him warmly when he sat down. Medb was eating some delicate looking cakes that Ritsuka normally saw only in Marie’s Salons. “And here I thought you were a carnivore,” he said absently as he took a bite of his burger.

 

The queen laughed demurely and gave her master a wink, “A lady sometimes likes the delicate and the sweet. My little Marie certainly did.” Diarmuid was the only one at the table who had the decency to blush, looking away as Medb licked some of the cream topping from her fingers. The way she stared down the green lancer made Ritsuka think she was doing it on purpose. 

 

“Diarmuid would be quite the conquest but I have a question” Ritsuka said, ignoring the choked noise said lancer made, “Cu alter is like your wet dream wish right? So you would know if his dick was big, right?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Medb said nonchalantly even as the three men at the table whipped around to stare at their master. “Absolutely, they’re huge. I know what I like.”

 

“They’re?” Ritsuka pressed curiously as he finished his sandwich and moved onto the fries.

 

“He has two,” the queen explained, starting in on the second cake that she had with her, “It’s a thing that sharks have, I think, and it felt poetic considering he’s got sea monster bones all over him. They both knot, too. Cu Chulainn is a hound, after all,” she bit her fork, her eyes staring off into space as if she were remembering a fond memory. Then she seemed to snap out of it and pointed the fork at her master. 

 

“He is not for novices. So don't even think about it.” There was some harsh possessiveness in her words, which made Ritsuka hold his hands up in defeat with a laugh and a slight blush and agreed that he wouldn't try. The male servants at the table where still struck silent, not used to their mastering being so… openly lewd. 

 

“Master,” Diar started, unsure if this was his place or not, “perhaps you should not attempt to have intimate relations with a berserker? Especially if their… is as large as Lady Medb is implying? The risk to your body would be great.” 

 

“Are you volunteering,” Medb crooned, her eyes lighting up as the lancer blushed harder and stammered his way though trying to deny it. She was eager to turn the conversation away from the mad king as she laughed, “Do you have a crush on master? You do, don't you, you do! Diar has a crush on master!!” she was shouting now, laughing as the green lancer got redder and redder in shame. 

 

The commotion they were causing was attracting attention, the other servants in the cafe were starting to look over at them, some shortals and other coos were heard as they registred what Medb was shouting about. At this point, Diarmuid had stopped trying to defend himself and was just sort of staring at his plate, just the picture of a victim waiting for it to be over. 

 

“Alright, that's enough,” Ritsuka said, in a tone so cold it cut the entire room to silent in a second. Medb stopped her mockery abruptly and turned to the master looking like a wounded child, burt Ritsuka’s face was a hard frown of disappointment, “We have fun but mocking someone's feelings isn't okay Medb, whether or not he actually has feelings for me or if he wasn’t just being concerned for my well being, I wont tolerate cruelty like that in front of me. Consider yourself grounded from missions until you can learn respect.”

 

He heaved himself up with a sigh as Medb’s sulky demeanor took on one of a more concerned regret, “Master, I-”

 

“Diarmuid,” Ritsuka continued as if he didnt hear the rider, smiling at the man softly, “thank you for your concern, but don't worry, I know what my body can handle. If you want you can come by my room later and I can show you.”

 

Fergus and Fionn, who had been keeping their heads down and staying very quiet to try and stay out of the absolutely awkward turn their lunch had taken both choked simultaneously on their food at the proposition. Diarmiud squeaked out a polite refusal and fled the room. The blonde lord continued to mind his own business hard, deciding to keep himself entirely removed from the talk of men lusting after other men but Fergus was put out.

 

“I thought you said you were too young,” the voracious man accused, frowning at their master like a man put out. Ritsuka looked back at him with a frown. 

 

“You were trying to get me drunk, Fergus, and that was creepy so I said no. I’m 17, that doesn’t mean I’m a virgin.” Ritsuka crossed his arms and pouted a little, like he was upset at the misunderstanding. 

 

“Will you sleep with me now, then?” the saber asked. His question was followed by a crashing sound coming from the kitchen and the loud scrap of a chair against the floor as Fionn finally gave up and left. 

 

Emiya came rushing out of the cooking area like he had a job to do, but before Ritsuka could respond to the proposition from Fergus, Medb had draped herself over the saber, immediately distracting the man. 

 

“You don't want to sleep with boys like him, Fergus,” Medb cooed, running her long fingers though the man’s short hair. “He’s probably only had sex once, he couldn't handle you.” She shot an angry glare out of the corner of her eye at Ritsuka, who didn’t say anything, before shifting her eyes to Emiya to make sure he could hear her, “Someone like Archer here, or maybe Gawain would be more his speed. You know, boring and vanilla.” 

 

“All! Right!” Emiya announced loudly, ignoring the insult as he stepped between the servants and their shared master, “that’s enough of this kind of talk for today, alright?” He didn't give any of them a chance to respond as he grabbed Ritsuka and dragged him from the room. The servants left in the room watched them go, and their exit was punctuated by a sullen Gawain stating that his wife had enjoyed him very much.

 

The archer spun his master around and grabbed Ritsuka by his shoulders. “Master, what are you doing?” he asked, concern written all over his face. The human wasn't paying attention to him, however, instead fiddling with the communicator on his wrist.

 

“I was planning on going back to my room and masturbating but Mash says that she needs me in the control room to test out the upgrade she gave the reyshift coffins, it's supposed to be smoother now I guess. You want to come with?”

 

Emiya just stared at him like he’s suddenly grown a second head, before his face crewed back up into his no nonsense frown. “No I don't want to go with you, Master. You’re acting strange, did someone do something to you? Was it Gilles? Cast a spell or make you take something?”

 

“Hm?” Ritsuka had stopped paying attention at some point and was back to fiddling with the communicator on his wrist, typing out a response to Mash about how he was being held up by Emiya, who was being oddly inquisitive today. “Oh, no one made me take anything but Hohenheim had a potion he wanted me to test out. It was weird, it was like, the absence of taste? Though if I had to swallow what was probably like a solo cup’s worth of cum, I think I’d rather it not taste like it so that was good.”

 

Archer went dead still at his master’s words, hands clenching so hard at his side Ritsuka could hear the bones creak. “He gave you what?” his tone was devoid of emotion, ice cold and full of intent. It made Ritsuka stumble for a moment, then whip around at him in a panic.

 

“Whoa whoa, it wasn't his! I don't think? Unless he cums light sparkly purple and gets off on making unsuspecting people drink it. Which, you know… now that I'm thinking about it, is kinda hot. When did I get a cum drinking kink, jesus. The end of the world’s got me fucked up, you know what I mean?” 

 

“Shut. Up.” Archer grabbed Ritsuka’s arms roughly, like he needed to hold something as he glared at him, eyes burning with a deep fury that almost felt like he was a different person. He could feel the bruises forming already though remained silent as he was demanded, but he made no hesitation in meeting his servant’s eyes. Emiya stared at him for what felt like hours, it made Ritsuka squirm. He was abruptly tossed over the servants shoulder and carried away, in the direction of the medical wing. Ritsuka just sighed heavily and let himself be moved, this is what he got for helping people out. 

 

Ritsuka was forced into a conversation with Da Vinci for real this time, after Emiya sent a search party to find the caster who did this. It didn't help that no one could find Hohenheim, but he had pretty strong territory creation so if he’d hid his lab somewhere it wouldn't be that unreasonable. Really Ritsuka was fine, he kept telling everyone, nothing strange was going on. Except Archer and now Da Vinci were insisting that he wasn't fine.

 

“You’re being all… sexual,” Emiya exclaimed while waving his arms, “you’ve never talked this much about sex before. It’s weird!”

 

Ritsuka frowned at him, closing his mouth after Da Vinci finished their last swab of his throat, “I think about sex all the time, man. I haven't been touched by someone else in like a year, do you even know how hard that is for me? I ran out of lube a few months ago it's been torture. I just don't talk about it that often because its never come up this much before? I don't see what the big problem is...” 

 

“You’re the one bringing it up!” Emiya exclaimed, shaking his head. They were going around in circles. “I’m going to tell the rest of the servants not to bother you until this thing runs its course. Honestly master,” he sounded like a disappointed mother as he left. 

 

Da Vinci finished putting the samples they took to the side and helped Ritsu off the exam table, “You’ve gone and offended his sensibilities with your forward thinking sexual attitude. Really though if you needed something more you could have asked me?” They chuckled and handed Ritsuka small bottle of clear liquid. “Its water based and very slick so you should only need a little bit.” They winked at Ritsuka before shooing him out of their office to start testing. 

 

Word spread fast that something was wrong with Ritsuka, with most of the servants giving him a wide berth and pitiful eyes from a distance, like they were afraid whatever was affecting him would affect them as well. It was annoying but both Diarmuid and Medb came up to him separately to apologize for their previous actions. Appreciated but not necessary, he told them.

 

The highlight of it all, honestly, was when Gawain had swooped down on him after what had amounted to, overall, an underwhelming day, and swooped Ritsuka up like he was a sack of potatoes. Throwing him over his shoulder with a satisfied heave. 

 

“Don't worry Master!” the knight of the sun exclaimed, “even though the foul caster has not been apprehended, I will keep you safe this night! You can stay with me and the rest of the knights of the round in our room, we shall protect your virtue from the dastardly Hohenheim.”

 

Ritsuka, being upside down for the second time that day, just sighed and patted Gawain on the ass “Go for it,” he said, “but I swear I’m leaving if it smells like a locker room or something.”

 

“It will not,” the knight said with certainty, heading to their quarters jovially. The servants didn't have to sleep but many did out of kindness for Ritsuka. Chaldea may help with the burden of mana on the servants but it still drained on him, sleeping and eating were enjoyable ways to lift some of the pressure on his body. 

 

There was a general noise of surprise when he was carried into the large room that housed most of the knights of Camelot. Really it was just Arthur, Gawain, Lancelot and Bedevie. The female knights had all demanded their own rooms and Tristan followed suit. Ritsuka really thought these four stayed together because Gawain pouted at them so hard. He was like a puppy sometimes, it was cute. 

 

“Master is staying with us tonight!” the white knight said triumphantly to the occupants. “To protect him from the foul machinations of the cursed caster Hohenheim!”

 

“You just want him here so you have an excuse to hide in your cloak,” Lancelot said dryly from his place by the tv. Now that Ritsuka looked around, the way the room had been arranged and the ample snackage that seemed to have been acquired, the knights looked like they were settling in for a movie night. “Admit you’re afraid of zombie movies and we can all stop this nonsense.” Ah, movie night chicken.

 

“I am not,” Gawain said, with barely a waver in his voice at all. All four of the other boys heard it but Bedivere and Arthur had the decency to at least pretend they didn't. Lancelot just shot him a disdainful look and Ritsuka busted out laughing. Gawain blanketed him in his dark green cloak in retaliation, “Silence master, you’re not in your right mind and your judgment cannot be trusted we all know this. He doesn’t count.”

 

“Oh, of course,” Bedivere said, so sweet and genuine that Ritsuka is pretty sure he’s the only one who knew he was also making fun of Gawain. 

 

Ritsuka settled into the room pretty easily after that, it was almost exactly a dorm room, joking and ribs being traded as Lancelot struggled to get the dvd player hooked up to the TV correctly. Someone, maybe Ritsuka, had called it a father’s duty to set up after all and that had taken the heat off of Gawain for the time being. That was until he was gathered into the dirty blonde’s lap as he wrapped them both in his heavy green cloak. “Cuz it’s cold,” he said in way of explanation, as everyone eyed him knowingly. 

 

It wasn't very long into what was honestly a terrible movie before Ritsuka noticed that Gawain was squeezing him rather tightly and hiding his face in Ritsuka’s hair. Feeling mischievous, Ritsuka wiggled on Gawain’s lap, shifting around a bit to hide the fearful shiver that had run though his knight’s body. Even soft, Gawain’s cock was large and after some shifting Ritsuka was pretty sure he’d managed to wiggle into a good position before he started kind of softly rocking on the larger servant’s lap, subtly rolling his hips until the knight stopped jumping at every scream on the screen, going almost painfully still. His grip on Ritsuka tightened but that didn't stop Ritsuka from finding a rhythm, chuckling softly as he felt Gawain react and harden under him. 

“Master,” the blonde knight hissed so softly against Ritsuka’s ear, dropping a hand down to grip the human’s hip like that would stop him, thanking god that he’d covered them both in his cloak beforehand. Or maybe that's what had emboldened his master in the first place. “Please behave.” 

 

Ritsuka didn't say anything but he did settle down. Until a particularly gruesome scene erupted on the tv and their master abruptly turned around in his lap and hid his face in Gawain's neck. 

 

Everyone in the room jumped at his sudden motion and Lancelot reached down for the remote to pause the movie. “Is it too much”, he asked, “I know that we’re just trying to upset Sir Gawain, so we can stop?”

 

Ritsuka shook his head, still pressed against the white knight’s collarbone, “Its fine, really, don't let me ruin your ‘bully Gawain’ time. I’ll just stay like this, still perfectly capable of hiding his terror with my tiny body.”

 

Gawain pinched him under the cloak but the human just snorted, relaxing against the larger servant as easily as if he were planning on sleeping. After a few lingering looks from the other knights, as if they were thinking about calling their master’s bravado out, Lancelot eventually hit play on the movie and the king and his two other knights went back to watching human’s get torn apart. Gawain really tried but nope, he couldn't do it. But he, like the others, had taken his attention off the cunning teen and in that few seconds Ritsuka had managed to slide his hands down to palm Gawain though his tight pants. The knight couldn't move fast enough to bring his hands around and grab at his master’s wrist with a soft hiss, using all of his discipline not to react to the touch. 

 

The servant could feel his master pouting against the side of his neck at the lack of reaction he was getting, as he huffed a little in annoyance and started to dig at Gawain's pantsline. The knight tried to be as gentle as he could be, he was very much stronger than his human lord, who was also not in his right mind at the moment, when he tried to corral Ritsuka’s hands away from his intimate area. But the human was insistent and before Gawain knew it, Ritsuka’s hands was wrapped around his traitorously hard cock, one carefully pulling his foreskin down as the other mercilessly teased the tip. 

 

Gawain grunted and dropped his head to Ritsuka’s shoulder, trying to hide the way his body reacted like a touch starved virgin. “Master,” he hissed desperately, “I do not wish to be aroused while listening to the screams of people being torn to shreds, I beg of you to respect that?” 

 

Ritsuka seemed to deflate at his words, but his ministrations ceased. He pulled his hands away from Gawain's dick, wiping the slight dampness of his one hand off on the servants thigh before abruptly standing up, leaving the blonde knight desperately trying to make sure the others didn't see his shame. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Arthur asked, not looking at them, he was elbow deep in family size a box of cheez-its, hardly paying attention to anything other than the screen. 

 

“Gawain doesn’t want me to touch his dick so I’m going to go lay down I guess. horror movies are boring. Which one is our bed, Gawain?” Ritsuka asked, looking at the 4 beds in the room. Bedivere and Lancelot both looked abruptly at the Knight of the Sun, who looked ready to burst into the flames he was famous for, trying to disappear in his cloak. Can you send yourself back to the throne? Gawain hoped to find out.

 

“His is by the wall,” Arthur announced, still entranced in the movie, whw knew the king of knights from a different reality was a horror fan. Ritsuka said a soft thanks and walked over to the bed. The three servants watched their master as he crawled into Gawain's bed, almost aggressively shoving one of the knights pillows between his thighs before pulling the covers up and turned his back to them. 

 

Bedivere reached over and patted Gawain's shoulder heavily twice before turning his attention back to the movie. Was it a threat or a move of solidarity? The Knight of the Sun didn't know, really. Bedivere regarded master as second only to the king and fought for him with a ferocity that was berserker level scary, he shared memories with the master of something the rest of the knights didn't have and neither of them talked about it. Not that Gawain would ever think to take advantage of their master in this state. Ritsuka was hardly even his type, he rationalized as he tried to pretend he was watching the movie. Men were fine, but Ritsuka was thin and very flat chested, so Gawain had not thought too hard about any physical compatibility between them. Not that his well toned thighs and round buttocks weren’t just as nice, now that he was thinking about it, and remembering the feel of him squirming in his-

 

No, focus, control. Master was under the influence of something a craven magic user had given to him and Gawain would not take advantage of him. 

 

Rituska had to pull on what little mage craft he’d mastered but testing the waters with it he was satisfied everyone in the room was asleep, Gawain curled up like a warm fernus at his back dutifully sharing the only pillow Ritsuka had left at the head of the bed, his muscular arms were wrapped adorably around one of the couch’s blue throw pillows. Ritsuka felt mildly insulted, he was literally right there for the snuggles, but the knight chose that pillow instead? No, that wasn't going to pass. He needed to be punished for that.

 

Instead of waking the knight up like he had originally planned, Ritsuka gently urged the larger man onto his back. He took a moment to indulge in the beauty of Gawain's face, before carefully peeling back the blonde’s pants and pulling them down his legs, exposing him hip to knee. Ritsuka’s eye lit up with want when they settled on his prize, even soft Gawain was big, longer and thicker than any Ritsuka could recall seeing back when the world still existed. He was uncut which was exciting but posed its own problems. But nothing he cared about right now as he shifted so he could nuzzle against the hot, velvety smooth shaft. 

“I’m sorry for earlier,” he whispered to it as he kissed up and down the sensitive skin, purring as he felt the cock twitch in interest. “I left you all wet and alone earlier. I’ll make it up to you,” he promised, licking up the underside to flick his tongue just under the foreskin. Ducking his head he nuzzled and kissed at Gawain's balls, giggling softly at the light fuzz that covered them, as he fished the lube out of his pocket and pulled his own pants down. He smelled clean, a little sweaty just from sleeping  but he must have taken a bath before collecting Ritsuka for the movies. The knights had taken to the open baths rather lovely, Ritsuka mused as he pressed his face into the unkempt hair that grew at the base of his cock and circled a finger around his entrance, pressing inside himself slowly. In his favorite fantasies he was on his knees for one of his knights right after a battle, when they were sweaty and dirty, body still humming with the thrill of the fight, so eager for it they tangled their gauntleted hands in his hair and force him to choke.

 

The imagine caused him to moan softly, breathing hotly around the sleeping knight’s cock as he worked a second finger into himself, careful to keep from pressing his weight on Gawain and risk waking him up. He wasn't sure how far he’d take this, was really just going with the first thing that came to mind, and fingering himself to orgasm while breathing in Gawain's scent felt like a good idea. Felt like a really, really good idea, he added as he flexed his fingers. He was in a bad position to rub against his prostate but the stretch felt just as nice. 

 

He wanted more though, wanted to taste his Knight of the Sun. And honestly it would be just a waste of a good cock, to have it in front of him and not also in his throat. Well, maybe not in his throat, Ritsuka was out of practise after all. But he did kiss his way back up the slowly hardening shaft, his teasing ministrations getting the reaction he wanted, to seal his mouth around the head and swirl his tongue over the tip. For someone who hated swallowing, he did love to give blow jobs. He worked slowly, awkward in his position, taking in as much as he dared without a safety hand to keep himself from choking, but it was frustrating. He worked the knight to hardness with his tongue but it wasn't enough; Three fingers inside himself wasn't enough. How long had it been since Ritsuka had a proper fuck? He didn't remember but it was all he could think about to fix that situation. 

 

Except first, he thought as he freed his hands and shifted his weight onto his knees so he could more easily grasp Gawain's cock, first he was going to feel this in his throat. 

 

Was it a blessing or a curse that the saber didn't wake up as he bobbed his head, his spit and the precum Gawain leaked slicking his shaft as it swelled with blood under Ritsuka’s tongue. He could fit it, definitely, he just had to remember how. God he wished he had any one of his toys right now, he felt so achingly empty after he’d teased himself open, but he would have to deal, he thought as he hollowed his cheeks and dragged his mouth up to dig his tongue under the knight’s foreskin again. Having psyched himself up enough, Ritsuka took a deep breath and slowly worked his way back down the large cock, relaxing and letting his eyes slid close as he felt the head brush against the back of his throat. His toes curling, Ritsuka swallowed around him taking his cock all the way in and just holding him there. 

 

He was so big that Ritsuka couldn't breathe around him; he was heavy and hot on his tongue. He had to press on the soft of his palm to keep himself from trying to pull back. His cock twitched as his vision swam and he should really pull back and breath but he wanted to enjoy this, his throat was so full it felt amazing. Desperately he reached around to his own throat and squeezed lightly, he could feel everything get tighter, he could feel where Gawain was in his throat. And that was… it. He pulled back gasping, panting hard and shaking as his mission to not wake the man up was thrown out the window; he needed this cock in him. Right now. 

 

Eagerly spilling some of Da Vinci’s lube over the servant’s spit-slicked cock as he kicked the rest of his pants off. Ritsuka straddled Gawain's hips and lined up the tip of the servant’s hard cock to his entrance, leaning back to brace himself as he slowly slid down on it. Ritsuka didn't prep himself nearly as well as he should have for taking someone this large in his ass but it was fine, he liked pain too sometimes. It just made his whole body burn as he took inch by thick inch inside himself, barely managing to keep from cumming when his hips pressed flush with Gawain's. Finally seated he leaned back, bracing his arms between Gawain's legs and let himself enjoy just being stuffed full. It hurt a bit yeah, he felt like he was a bumbling virgin again too eager to sit on the dildo he’d gotten in a size too big. It zipped up his spine like tiny lightning strikes whenever he breathed, but it was fine, he was okay. Nothing felt like it ripped, he just needed to adjust. 

 

That was when he felt the trembling hand reach up to squeeze at his thigh. Rolling his head forward Ritsuka cracked an eye open to look down his arched body into Gawain's clouded aqua eyes. Hazy with sleep and lust and confusion the knight had his teeth sunk into the corner of the blue pillow he still hugged to his chest like it would protect him somehow. Ritsuka opened his other eye and brought a hand up to press a finger to his lips, indicating that they needed to be quiet. While he still had Gawain's focus he licked his finger, working his tongue over the digit like he’d done with the servant’s cock earlier. Then he slowly dragged his hand down his lips, scratching over his throat and collarbone, smirking at the way the man's grip on his thigh tightened on his flesh. He brought his wet finger to a nipple, pinching and playing with the bud, drinking in the almost hypnotized look on Gawain's face as he followed that hand, the way he chewed on the pillow in his mouth. 

 

Licking his lips Ritsuka brought his hand lower, inhaling and flexing his hips up to display the clear outline of Gawain's cock deep inside him, and brought his hand down to frame it, biting back a moan as he pressed his hand firmly against the bulge, panting heavily at how fucking hot the whole thing was. He watched the realization dawn on Gawain's still sleeping face, watched it bloom like the blush that burned its way up to his ears. Ritsuka winked at the man below him before he slowly lifted his hips and brought them back down, his eyes rolling back at the burn. It was a hard position to hold, honestly, balancing on one hand so he could show off how Gawain reshaped his insides as he rode him but it was worth it for the look on the knight’s face when he managed to force his eyes open over how good it felt to finally have someone hot and heavy inside him. 

 

“Master,” Gawain managed to say finally, causing Ritsuka to stop and shift, trembling like a leaf as he forced his body forward to press his elbows beside the blonde man’s head.

 

“Hush,” Ritsuka whispered as he nosed at Gawain's jaw, new position making it so he could only grind on the knight, “You don't want to wake everyone else up, right? I don't care if they watch the way your cock fills me, but you might?”

 

The knight shivered, tugging the pillow out from between them so he could pull Ritsuka flush and claim his mouth in an eager, sloppy kiss. Gawain was all soft lips and wet tongue, eager to map out his master’s mouth and taste him as deep as he could, but never one to force. Ritsuka moaned into his mouth, god he was just the perfect knight. Threading a hand into the dirty blonde locks of his servant Ritsuka pinned his head to the bed and dominated the kiss into the man’s mouth, licking at his teeth and sucking at Gawain's tongue before pulling back with a scrap of teeth over the knights bottom lip. 

 

“You feel so good inside me,” Ritsuka said softly, licking across the drowsy man's cheek to bite at his ear, “You’re so big I thought you’d break me. I wasn't going to do this but I almost came when I was choking myself with your cock. It would have been a waste not to know what this felt like.” As he spoke, Gawain's hands ran over his master’s body like he was trying to make up for lost time, greedily touching and grabbing at anything he could sink his fingers into. Scratching down the humans back accidently at the very thought of his master’s mouth on his cock, before settling onto the meat of Ritsuka's ass and squeezing hard, who muffled his moan by biting into the knights neck. 

 

“You’re a devil,” Gawain muttered weakly as Ritsuka started to bite and suck at his throat and collarbone, but bared his throat eagerly as he used his hands to force the human into a harsher rhythm. “Is this the potion from that mage or have you secretly been an incubus the whole time?”

 

Ritsuka rumbled a chest deep purr as he felt Gawain's hips arching to meet the short drops of his own, biting sharply over the knights atoms apple, over and over with every meeting of their flesh, until he was sure there would be a mark there for days to come. 

 

“I don't know,” he confessed as he licked at the mark, “I don't want to think about it. You’re talking to much, fuck me harder.” His words were tight with jealousy as he pressed his hands against the knight’s chest to get better leverage, raising and dropping his hips in a hasty rough rhythm. He didn't know why today of all days he was acting on his deepest darkest wants; The urge to claim Gawain as his knight, the first of the round to answer his summons. Gawain was his, not any of the authors that followed, not Lancelot's or Tristan’s or even Chaldea’s, but his and his alone. 

 

Gawain obliged, swallowing around the pain of his throat, he gave into his master’s demand. It was easy to follow orders, especially once his mind and body were so eager to commit to it. If and when they woke up someone in the room, Gawain could simply say that Ritsuka ordered him and that was all there was to it. Confident that his master didn’t care about marks, he dug his fingers into his skin bruise deep and forced him to move faster, as he snapped his hips up to meet Ritsuka's in a brutal rhythm that bordered on inhuman speeds. Coherent thought after that was hard, Ritsuka drooled at the onslaught of pleasure and sought his mouth out again, over eager to feel everything he could of the knight. Gawain readily accepted and soon the room was filled with the wet slap of flesh against flesh and the kiss-muffled moans of them both as they used each other to reach their climax. 

 

When he was close Ritsuka pulled back, bouncing as best he could with his overloaded body and reached to grasp his own cock, jerking himself with no rhythm, simply searching for his own climax. He was startlingly quiet despite his lack of awareness, teeth digging hard into his lower lip as he arched into his own climax. Gawain barely had the presence of mind to shove his hand up, get it between his master's teeth before he damaged himself, getting his thumb into his mouth just as Ritsuka got impossibly tighter around him and he lost his sense of self for a moment, everything going pure white as he came inside his master. 

 

When he came back to himself Ritsuka was still on top of him, staring down at him, his face red and wet from tears and sweat, suckling on his thumb like it was the only thing keeping him grounded, the muscles of his insides spasmodically clenching around Gawain's slowly softening cock. The servant slowly pulled his thumb from Ritsuka's mouth, smearing some of his spit over his lip and cheek, even as the human grabbed for his hand to nuzzle into it. 

 

“Fuck me again,” his master demanded, eyes fathomless deep with the desire they held for Gawain specifically. It was enough to get his spent cock to twitch in interest. 

 

That was until the metal arm landed heavy and sharp on Gawain's knee and grabbed him hard enough to cause the Knight of the Sun to yelp. Ritsuka turned his dark eyes onto the silver arm and followed it up to a very frazzled and blushing Bedivere. “Don't touch him,” Ritsuka said, his voice husky and ruined, though his tone was pouty and jealous. 

 

Bedivere, for all that he looked like his last thread had snapped long ago, gave their master a weak apologetic smile and removed his hand. “If you two plan on doing any more of… this, it would be a kindness to the king, Lancelot and I if you took your activities elsewhere. Perhaps the master’s room, or the baths so you can clean up after?” 

 

Gawain at least had the decency to wish he were dead, yet again that night, but Ritsuka nodded, biting his slowly swelling lip as he lifted himself off of the knights cock and stumbled a little as he climbed down onto the floor. Bedivere, alarmed at the sudden actions of their master, quickly looked away from Ritsuka’s naked body and the mess on it, hastily summoning his cloak to hand to him.

 

“Master!” the humble knight objected. Ritsuka just hummed as he haphazardly draped the cloak over his shoulders.

“Come, Gawain,” Ritsuka said as he walked out of the room, heedless of the mess that slid down his legs. “I’m not done with you.”

 

The Knight of the Sun swallowed hard at the almost ominous intent in his master’s words before nodding and summoning his armor, “Y-yes my lord, as you wish,” he bowed apologetically to Bedivere, Arthur and Lancelot, who were now sitting up in their own beds. Lancelot gave him a scowly look, no doubt worried that Mash will find out about this and blame it on him, but Arthur just looked confused. A mess of bedhead and drool on his chin, he blinked as he looked around the room. “What happened?”

 

“Go back to bed, Your Grace,” Gawain insisted almost eagerly. “I’m handling it.” The king hardly needed anymore prompting before he was face down in his pillow once more and Gawain hurried after his naked and horny master, trying to keep a mental image of where he’d gone so he could come back and clean up the mess Ritsuka was leaving behind. 

 

\----

 

“A truth serum,” Lancelot said incredulously, as he and Bedivere finally had Hohenheim cornered. The scientific-minded caster hardly looked threatened, scribbling in his journal as he was. “You turned the master into a sex demon.”

 

“No,” Hohenheim said, running a delicate hand though his long hair. “I checked and double checked after his odd comment yesterday, it was definitely the truth serum i was working on. Whatever happened must simply have been our master’s True Self.”

 

The two knights of the round table sat back to ruminate on the information, both of them vividly remembering the lascivious, dominating vixen that had set his sights on Gawain the night before and gave a shudder. Lancelot crossed himself quickly as Bedevere smiled at the ground, thankful it wasn’t him. God give rest to Gawain's soul because Ritsuka certainly won't. 


End file.
